


TsukiYama headcanons

by Tendous_Thoughts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Tsukishima x Yamaguchi, Tsukiyama - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform, headcanons, hq Tsukiyama, hq headcanons, hq ship, hq tsukishima, hq yamaguchi, tsukishima - Freeform, tsukishima kei - Freeform, tsukiyama headcanons, yamaguchi - Freeform, yamaguchi tadashi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tendous_Thoughts/pseuds/Tendous_Thoughts
Summary: Just some TsukiYama headcanons!
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 7





	TsukiYama headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey! Welcome to my account if this is the first time you are here Or welcome back! I was thinking at like 1 am about some random head cannons, I’ve heard about/I thought about myself! So I’ve decided to share them

☾ Yamaguchi carries bandages in his pocket/backpack for Tsukishima hands at all times.

☾ Whenever Yamaguchi gets stressed Tsukishima lets him use his headphones. A couple of times Yamaguchi’s phone had died so Tsukishima let him borrow his phone. So secretly whenever he gets stressed, he will use Yamaguchi’s playlist because it makes him feel closer to him.

☾ Tsukishima will set up “study dates” but it is just for him to be able to look at yamaguchi all day.

☾ Tsukishima bought yamaguchi soggy fries the day he asked him out, because he thought that might up his chances.

☾ Tsukishima will act tough all day. But when he gets home, he will think about it till like three am and will call Yamaguchi crying. So Yamaguchi started getting used to it and became better at helping Tsukshima calm down quicker, and realising something is wrong with Tsukishima.

☾ Tsukishima bought Yamaguchi one of those octopus that you flip based on your mood. When he got home yamaguchi immediately put it on sad. When Tsukishima came the day after he flipped it to happy. when Tsukishima saw it he asked what happened to find out it was because he left.

☾ Whenever Tsukishima and Yamaguchi get in a argument, Tsukishima will bring up things that shouldn’t have be brought up. Tsukishima will apologies really quickly, feeling shity about what he did. Yet, Yamaguchi will think about it for weeks and finally tell Tsukishima how much it hurt him. So the next time they argue Tsukishima doesn’t bring it up, without even thinking.

☾ Tsukishima likes to be big spoon so he knows Yamaguchi won’t leave him. But, there are a few times where he was drunk (aged up) that he confessed that he wanted to be little spoon.

☾ Yamaguchi and Tsukishima where dating since their first year, a few times they would slip up and call each other “babe” in front of the team. But, Tsukishima doesn’t like the fact everyone would know. So they always used up the excuse that they had a friend named Gabe. So one time Yamaguchi told everyone when Tsukishima wasn’t around, because he felt like he was trying to hide him (even though that’s not what happened). He became really anxious because everyone knew ‘Now.’ He called him and apologized to find out that everyone knew.

☾ Yamaguchi and Tsukishima have matching Dino onesies and for pj day, Yamaguchi asked if they could match yet Tsukishima said he wouldn’t be wearing it. Yamaguchi didn’t really mind so he wore it just to find out that Tsukishima did also wear it because Yamaguchi sounded bummed about it.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr account - they get all the stories first!: @tendousthoughts  
> My Wit account - they get the shorter version + it is in text bubble style : @tendou's thoughts  
> My Wappad account - they get the stories second so if you don't have Tumblr this is the second best thing!: @Tendous_Thoughts
> 
> You can message me on any of those accounts or comment on here! If you want a certain fanfic make sure to request it! I do fluff/angst for only haikyuu at the moment! I do ships (other than the twin ship and a few more) and y/n stories! As well as headcannons (ships/just for a certain character)


End file.
